One stormy night
by Scarletstained16
Summary: One stormy night Gakupo and Luka are alone at home. What will happen? Will Luka finally say what she really feels? and more importantly why does luka carry a fork around with her? Possible sequel.


**Okay, I have to admit I'm a fan of vocaloid too and I really like the LukaXGakupo thing so why not make a fanfic of it? Its gonna only be a short fanfic of it, but if the reviews are good I might make a sequel to it or continue it further from here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…but if I did…imagine what I could do…**

The pink haired beauty glanced through the window at the dark sky before returning her gaze to her book. She was not afraid of thunder or lightening, but still she disliked storms because there was always something unexpected that would make her jump up in fright. She sighed and turned a page in her book. All the other vocaloids had gone to karaoke again leaving her at home alone, well all the vocaloids except a particular purple haired samurai. Just as the thought of him entered her mind, the purple headed baka entered the room. "Hello, Luka, my love!" He called which earned him a glare from her. "Shut up you baka." She said and turned a page in her book while he plopped down on the couch next to her. She glanced at him and shifted further away from him down the couch. Just as she was really getting into her book the lights went out.

Luka was somewhat startled by the sudden darkness, but regained her calm uncaring composure when she heard Gakupo calling her name. "Luka! Luka, my love. Are you alright?" "I'm fine you idiot." She said and felt his hand on her shoulder. She grumbled and stabbed him with a fork. "Ow!" He cried out and she stood up trying to feel her way in the darkness. Her hand grasped the wood of the table and she started to slowly walk away. "I'm going to find some candles and maybe some blankets..." She called out realizing suddenly how cold it was. She managed to find her way from the living room into the corridor. She placed her hand to the cold wall and started to let it lead her down the corridor and to the supply closet where the candles were kept. Just as she was halfway there something grabbed her shoulder.

Luka let out a shriek and jumped up before turning around to see Gakupo's worried face in the darkness. "Don't worry Luka-san! Its just me and-….Luka-san? Are you alright?" He asked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Luka's face drenched in cold sweat and how hard she was shaking. He became even more worried when he saw tears slowly rolling down his beloved's face. "Luka-san, why are you crying?" He asked. "I-I'm not crying y-you idiot!" She almost screamed at him and then she felt hot tears coming from her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. "Don't cry Luka-san. It'll be alright.." Gakupo said and she angrily turned away from him to hide her face. He ignored her cold action and hugged her from behind. Luka searched for her fork to stab him again, but realized that she had left it back on the couch. Angrily she pushed him away and stalked down the corridor again to the supply closest. Gakupo unsure what to do simply returned to the couch and waited for her return.

Soon enough both of them were seated on the couch with a candle burning on the table before them. Luka tried to read her book in the dim light, but finally gave up and simply sat there staring at the burning candle. Gakupo likewise did the same as he had nothing to do. The silence between them began to make Luka feel somewhat uncomfortable and finally she decided to break it. "Hey, Gakupo…" She said softly. "Yes Luka, my love?" He answered and she resisted the temptation to hit him. "Sorry about stabbing you with a fork earlier…" She said after a small moment of hesitation. Gakupo was stunned for a while, usually Luka never apologized for hurting him. _Maybe Luka-san is starting to like me._ He thought. "Gakupo? Say something." Luka said after a long minute of silence. _Usually that purple idiot is so annoying…why is he so quiet now? _ "Oh…ah….its okay Luka-san…..I'm sorry for scaring you." He finally replied and Luka turned to look at him. "I wasn't scared…..just…startled." She finally said and turned away from him. Right now she felt more relaxed and at peace. She closed her eyes and tried to maintain this calmness when- _crash!_ The thunder made her eyes shoot open and she was shivering vigorously again.

"Don't worry Luka-san, its only the thunder. You'll be okay." Gakupo said and wrapped his arms around her shivering form. Luka's mind was too shaken and confused to make herself push him away or stab him again. She simply cowered in his arms unsure of what would happen next. "Its okay, Luka, my love." Gakupo whispered to her and maybe it was the rain or the fact that her brain was so foggy at that time or maybe just because there had been enough time but Luka replied, "Why?...Why do you love me so much Gakupo?" Her voice was clear despite how much she was shivering and how pale she was. Gakupo seemed taken back by the question, but he hugged Luka closer to him and said in a clear confident voice. "Because, I've loved you ever since I set eyes on you. Your different from the rest, Luka-san. Your smart, confident, helpful towards everyone and loyal to friends…..also, you throw some mean punches." The Samurai finished and without giving Luka a chance to speak he bent down and kissed her. _I don't care if she kills me afterwards…..its worth it. _Was what he thought, but he never imagined that after the kiss Luka would pull him back and crash their lips together again.

As Luka kissed him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He opened his eyes and looked into Luka's own blue eyes that resembled melting ice. In them he saw happiness, hope, love and could he be mistaken? A tinge of sadness was in them. Finally Luka pulled away from him and broke the kiss and allowed both of them to breathe. There was a light blush on her face and she no longer felt cold, however, she felt a weight of feelings on her. She turned away from the still stunned Gakupo and didn't say another word. After a few moments of uncomfortable stunned silence, Gakupo finally spoke up. "Luka-san…..that was….I…Are you alright Luka?" He finally managed to say. Luka felt her heart thump rapidly again and she bit her lip. Her hair was a mess and she tried to distract herself by combing through it with her fingers. It wasn't until she noticed purple strands of hair on her shoulder then did she realize that Gakupo was hugging her from behind. _How did I not notice?..._ She asked herself. She wondered if she should stab him back or just remain there unmoving in his arms.

"Luka-san…your bleeding!" Gakupo said as he leaned over to look at her. Luka realized she had bitten down on her lip too hard and she stopped. "Luka-san…" Gakupo tightened his arms around her. "Tell me whats wrong, Luka-san." He looked into her eyes and tried to convey the emotions that were whirling in him right now trying to help Luka. "…I don't wanna get hurt again." Was all that Luka replied and it only made Gakupo feel more confused and worried. "Again?" He said trying to understand the puzzle that was suddenly presented to him. Luka sighed sadly and turned around and looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow which made Gakupo feel speechless. She then hugged him back tightly and buried her head in his chest. "Just be friends." She whispered so quietly that Gakupo could barely hear her. "Hmm? The song, Luka?" He asked as he held her gently in his arms. She closed her eyes and nodded, "Do you know why I wrote that song?" She asked and her heart raced wildly as she tried to stop herself from breaking down. Gakupo ran his hand through her long pink hair and simply waited for an answer. "Alex…..my first boyfriend..." She said and that simple name was all it took to break down the barriers to her emotions.

She hugged Gakupo tighter and cried softly wetting his shirt with her torrent of tears. She felt her heart overflow with emotion and she let it all out. The tears that should have been cried, all the sadness that should have been felt, the numbness from that day he broke her heart. Gakupo stared down at her and wished that he could take away all her sadness all her pain. So he tried the best he could do. "Luka….Luka-san…don't cry.." He wiped away her tears and made her look into his eyes. "Luka-san." He said firmly which made her tears stop for a while, he had never sounded so serious to her before. "I promise I won't hurt Luka-san." He said and wiped away her remaining tears. "How can I be so sure you'll keep your promise?" Luka said at last her voice thick with tears. "Because I love'ya." Gakupo said knowing that that was his only and truest answer. Luka felt tears rise in her eyes again, but the sadness had lifted and this time she smiled before she kissed him slowly and pulled him into another embrace.

"Hey Luka-san! You wouldn't believe what happened to Kaito today! He-" The young blond headed vocaloid stopped and stared at the couple who both had been too busy to hear the front door unlock. Someone else walked into the living room with a sake bottle in hand and when she saw the two both looking embarrassed with their arms still tangled around each other she smiled and took a drink from her bottle. "Wait to go Gakupo!" Meiko shouted loudly before swaggering into her room and collapsing onto her bed in a drunken fit. "Hey! Rin, what happened? I heard Meiko shout and-" The blue haired male vocaloid entered the room and like Rin simply stared at them both in shock. "Rin? Rin? Are you here?" A voice called and Rin snapped out of her daze and grabbed Kaito. "Out! Out!" She cried and pushed back her twin brother who was just about to enter the living room. "Out!" She cried and left the couple in silence.

Luka felt her face flame red and she looked up at Gakupo to see his face was red as well. She felt her own confidence and coolness return and she smirked at the Samurai. "Heh, I thought you would be perverted enough not to blush if someone ever saw you make out with a girl." Luka's causal remark snapped Gakupo out of his dazed state too and grinned back at her. Looking into his eyes he replied to her snarky comment. "What color are your panties Luka-san?" He asked with a perverted smile and Luka slapped him back, but playfully instead of the usual bruising slap. "Go google it." She said and got up from the couch. "Hmmm…where are you going Luka-san?" Gakupo asked as he stood up and tried to follow her. She stopped and turned to him and with a playful smile and sing song voice said, "Go google it." "Aw, come on Luka, I'm being serious." He said and pulled her into a hug. _Why is he so god damn tall? Why didn't I notice that before? _She asked herself as she gazed up at him. "Serious?...Who are you and where is the real Gakupo?" She asked pushing him away. "But if you must know…I'm going to bed..it's been a long day.." She said and started to walk away again, but Gakupo grabbed her and spun her around then kissed her lightly on the lips. "What was that for you lovable baka?" Asked Luka as she pulled away a blush on her face again. "Just giving my girlfriend a goodnight kiss." Gakupo smirked back at her before retreating to his own room. "Purple headed sword wielding baka." She said softly and retired to her own room.

In another room all the other vocaloids except Meiko, who was sleeping in her own room, were gathered there and speaking in hush voices. "I can't believe Luka and Gakupoa are together!" Miku said in a high pitched voice. "I kind of expected it." Rin said trying not to looked too surprised from what she had seen. "I thought Luka would have killed Gakupo if he ever tried to kiss her." Len said standing beside his twin. "But I guess it was kind of expected." He added after some thought. The other vocaloids nodded except for Kaito who was busy raiding the fridge in search of his precious ice cream. "Well…it doesn't really matter if it was expected or not…all we know now is that they have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." Big Al said and all the other vocaloids flashed evil grins at the thought of tomorrow. If Luka and Gakupo thought that they had a long day today then they would have a much longer one the next….

**Well, that was fun. I might make a sequel cause I already have a rough idea for it and its good. But I'm not sure yet so leave me comments to help me decide! Reviews are wanted! Constructive criticism is good!**


End file.
